


Junun

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [25]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: During the filming of Junun Jonny and Shye get to know each other better and some things come to light for the both of them.





	1. Chapter One

Jonny arrived at the airport with Nigel and Paul, each gathering all of their equipment that they managed to bring with them before heading in to gather the rest of the equipment. They really didn’t know how much of it they were going to need but Jonny insisted that they didn’t leave anything, just in case. While Nigel and Jonny waited on their equipment Paul went up to the car rental desk and worked on getting them a car. When Paul returned it was to Nigel grabbing everything with Jonny on the phone with who he assumed was Shye seeing as Jonny was repeating directions and writing them down on his arm seeing as he couldn’t get a piece of paper quick enough, wanting to be able to help Nigel and Paul with gathering the equipment. Jonny hung up then and got to helping with the equipment and pulling it all off to the side. 

“Got directions then?” asked Paul and Jonny nodded. 

“Apparently the GPS doesn’t like to give correct directions here” he said as he looked over his arm. 

“Better not sweat that off before we get there” joked Nigel and they both laughed. 

“I’m going to go get the car and bring it around, you guys wait here and don’t get into any trouble” said Paul. 

“What? Us? Get into trouble? Never” said Nigel and Jonny let out a laugh, covering his mouth as he did. He was excited, really excited to be doing this project. He wasn’t sure that Shye would agree to it at first when they first met but he was all over it and they had been emailing and talking non-stop leading up to this whole thing. Of course, they wanted a documentary about it and Jonny knew of just the person for the job and Nigel of course. They both became quick friends and was happy to be sharing this experience with them. 

“Are you nervous at all? About meeting everyone and getting started?” asked Nigel, taking Jonny back to the real world. 

“A bit...I mean, I’ve only met Shye once, we’ve talked of course, and the others he gathered I’ve never met, though I’m very excited, it’s going to be amazing” he said and Nigel nodded. 

“Yea, you haven’t stopped talking and writing about it since we made this whole thing a reality” laughed Nigel as he got a text from Paul saying he was up front. “We should start getting everything to the entrance” he finished and Jonny nodded and grabbed a trolley and started loading things onto it and taking it to the entrance. 

It didn’t take them long to pack the car and be on their way, Jonny directing them though some of the directions started to get smeared. 

“Damn it Jonny! Left or right?” asked Paul with a laugh, it was all to funny, Nigel was in the back, leaned forward trying to read Jonny’s arm. 

“Your hand writing is chicken scratch already, this was a bad idea” said Nigel. 

“I’m going left!” said Paul, not wanting to piss off the people behind him. It was the wrong way and they wound up going out of town and in a stretch of desert. 

“Just call him” said Paul, now trying to read Jonny’s arm as well. Nigel pulled out paper and a pen. 

“Use this this time” he said and Jonny rolled his eyes and grabbed the things from Nigel’s hand as he dialed Shye’s number again. 

“Hey...So...I think we fucked up...” he said when he heard the other’s voice answer. 

“There’s no think there Jon-Jon, we totally fucked up” screamed Nigel from the back seat to which he could hear laughter on the other end. 

“We’re in a desert just outside of the city....I think...” said Jonny once he had calmed down. They could then hear mumbled talking as Jonny started to write down the directions again from where they were. Paul read as he wrote and started following the directions as he wrote them. 

What should have taken fifteen minutes turned into a half hour drive before they finally reached their destination, Nigel and Paul not allowing Jonny to hang up with Shye the whole way, just in case. As they pulled up Jonny ended the call and let out a sigh. 

“Now we know, never let Jonny take down directions by himself” said Paul and Jonny rolled his eyes but let out a small laugh as he got out of the car just as Shye came out of the hotel they were all staying at. 

“Look who finally arrived” said Shye as Jonny walked up to him and they shook hands. He held it longer and looked over what used to be the directions on his arm and let out a laugh. Jonny looked the man over and for some reason the thought crossed his mind that he didn’t quite remember him being quite that good looking the last time they met. He mentally shook his head as he dropped his hand. 

“Sorry about that” he said, now bowing his head, hiding behind his hair. 

“No worries! It’s easy to get lost around here” he said as he then walked to Nigel and Paul and shook their hands as well, introducing themselves. Once that was done Shye got into the car with them and directed them to the place where everything would take place and where most of them would be staying. 

Shye was in the front seat now directing Paul where to go. It didn’t take them long to get there and found that they were the first ones. Shye helped the three get all of their equipment inside and set up, which took them the better part of a couple hours, with the rest of the band showing up a bit after they had arrived and started setting up their things as well after introductions. 

The next couple days went by without any problems and it seemed that it was going to be smooth sailing, that was until they realized that they would be dealing with random power outages and running water for only a small portion of the time they were there, which was getting on everyone’s nerves, though it seemed that the whole situation didn’t bring anyone down and they kept going, which was amazing. They had all fallen into a routine by then, Jonny walking around and trying to figure out what he can add to what was already being done and also having them randomly coming up to him and asking about stuff they want to add and see if he had any ideas for some things. At some point, Jonny didn’t know when, he started to get very excited anytime Shye looked at him or got close to him to talk about something he had in mind, which confused Jonny to know end. He was sure that he wasn’t exactly straight, if his short stint of dating Thom had anything to say about that, but Shye hadn’t done anything to promote the feeling in Jonny. He did admit that he was very good looking but that really couldn’t have been it. They hadn’t really known each other that long. Yes they talked on the phone randomly and sent out emails to each other when one had an idea, but this was the longest he had hung out with the man. He was brought out of his thoughts by the trumpet player coming over and asking him about a part in the song they were working on. 

All in all it was an amazing experience. When Paul and his crew, which appeared a day after them, weren’t filming he was attempting to keep the birds out of everything. Jonny didn’t seem to mind them but the others were adamant that they needed to go lest they dirty up the equipment. Nigel seemed to have it the hardest, trying to work around the power outages. He had made the mistake at one point of not saving something and he had lost it, which sent him into a frenzy as he walked outside to calm himself down. 

It was the end of the first week they had planned and all managed to actually get a couple hotel rooms to actually clean up and get fresh, the thing about the rooms though, the air conditioning had gone out. To save money everyone had to double up on rooms and that left Jonny with Shye. Jonny stepped out of the bathroom, just out of the shower, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, hair still a bit wet, Shye already had taken his shower, he was on his bed writing up emails it seemed. 

“So, despite everything, I think things are going well” said Jonny as he sat on his bed and leaned back against the headboard, watching the curtains blow in the slight breeze that came from the open window. 

“It has! I’m glad we decided to do this. I can’t wait to hear the finished product. It’s very kind of you to allow us to do all of this, I don’t think I could thank you enough” he said as he finished up an email and set his laptop to the side. 

“It’s no problem at all, I’m glad we’re on the same page for things, great minds I guess” he said with a small laugh and Shye nodded. 

“Would you like to explore? Not just looking for instruments this time but actually take in some of the sights? I’m thankful for the room, but it’s a bit stuffy and the village is amazing this time of the night” he said and Jonny nodded. 

“Sure, we haven’t had much down time to properly look. I’ve been itching to explore since we landed...And getting lost doesn’t count” he said with another laugh and Shye joined in. 

“True” he said as they both put their shoes on, making sure they each had a room key and other things they’d need before heading out to check out the town. Jonny was excited to just hang out with him, he had tried to stomp down his feelings, only because he was sure Shye didn’t feel the same way and he really didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but he couldn’t do it, and then having to share a room with him for the weekend was going to be torture on him, he was sure of it. 

They found themselves at a small bar surrounded by some of the local cuisine and two pint glasses filled with beer. 

“So, I know we managed to talk a bit before all of this, but not as in depth...How did you get into music?” asked Shye, taking a bite. 

“When I was nine for Christmas I got a recorder and it kind of snowballed from there” he said with a laugh. “I then tried out every instrument I could get my hands on. I went for the viola next. The only reason I picked up guitar was because Colin had met Thom and I wanted to impress him. It’s a bit stupid but I mean, it helped” he said with a laugh and Shye nodded. 

“Was it hard to get into the band?” he asked and Jonny nodded. 

“I literally started on the harmonica...Though it took a lot of pestering on mine and Colin’s part, but eventually Thom agreed, I then moved up from there after a bit of a probationary period if you will...It all worked out in the end though” he said as he took a drink. “How about you? How did you get into music?” he then asked. 

“I came into it a bit later than you. I was visiting India a while back, wanting to learn more about classical Indian music and found a concert and started studying after that. I’ve always like music I just didn’t think I knew how to go about what I wanted to do, this teacher helped a lot” he said, taking a drink and then a bite of his food. 

“Makes sense, the music from here is really great, there’s nothing else like it that I’ve heard anywhere else” he said. 

“It is quite amazing, it’s why I fell in love with the music, it’s so unique” he said. “So, I’ve realized, Thom, Ed, and Phil all sing in your band...But you and your brother do not...Why is that?” he asked. 

“Because me and my brother can’t carry a tune to save our lives” he said with a laugh. “We’ve tried, it didn’t end well, though, I don’t really like talking in front of people so, there’s that as well....I do wish I could sing though...It’s why I tried the viola, but it just didn’t seem to be what I wanted...I then found the Ondes Martinot and it was perfect! I’m quite jealous of your voice though, it’s really good” he said with a smile. Shye smiled at that and bowed his head. 

“Thank you for that...And I’m sure your singing voice isn’t as bad as you think it is. You’re just being hard on yourself” he said and Jonny shrugged but didn’t argue more as he took a couple big gulps of his beer, all of a sudden thirsty and his throat dry at the smile the other guy had given him. “Did you want to finish this up and continue to explore or are you content with staying here?” asked Shye as he finished off his portion of the food they were sharing. 

“Yea, I saw some vendors that I wanted to check out when we were exploring yesterday, if they’re open that Is" said Jonny and Shye nodded. Jonny finished up the rest of his food and then his beer. Jonny paid for their meal and they were off. 

They had hit up a couple of vendors that were still open and also a sweet’s shop that Jonny just had to get something from. They were now sitting on a bench that overlooked one of the rivers, the lights from the town reflecting in the water. Jonny was finishing up his ice cream and Shye working on a funnel cake. There was a gentle breeze coming off of the river, causing both of their hair to sway. 

“I almost wish we could sleep outside, I’m not looking forward to going back to the room” said Jonny with a flip of his hair and a lick of his ice cream. Shye watched him and nodded. 

“Maybe we can get away with sleeping on the balcony?” he said with a laugh and Jonny joined. 

“Imagine explaining that one to everyone...We have two very comfortable beds in the room and we choose to sleep on a balcony” laughed Jonny and Shye shook his head, continuing to laugh. 

“I’m sure with the window open it should be comfortable” said Shye and Jonny nodded. 

“I’ll hold you to that” he joked as he finished the ice cream and started on the cone. 

“Speaking of, we should be heading back, I think everyone talked about an early lunch and talks about what we should do the next week” said Shye as he finished his funnel cake. Jonny nodded and they both stood and headed back to their hotel to attempt to sleep the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter Two

The rest of the weekend was filled with meetings and other things to prepare for the next week, which didn’t really give Shye or Jonny more one on one time, which it seemed both men were kind of bummed about. Going into the next week was a bit hectic, the power outages seemed to become more frequent and had Jonny, Nigel, and Paul talking with whoever was the owner of the place they were renting to get more and more time but things were pretty bad there and using as much electricity that they were was putting a strain on things so they had to make sure to get what they needed within the alaudid time period. There was now quite a few moments of down time between everyone, which gave Shye and Jonny to be able to hang around each other and get to know one another better. They found that they had so much in common, which didn’t really surprise either of them once they thought about it. It was during one of those breaks that everyone decided that they’d make it a bit longer than normal seeing as it was going to be a bit to get the power back on. Everyone left to do their own thing while Jonny walked to the roof of the place they were recording in and sat down, looking over the city. 

He was too busy thinking about the song they were working on before the power went out that he didn’t hear the door to the roof open or Shye sitting down beside him. He sat there a moment and when Shye didn’t get a reaction he snapped his fingers in front of Jonny’s face. This caused him to jump and almost fall forward. Shye was quick though and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back, causing both men to fall backwards, Shye half on top of Jonny. Shye sat up then over him and looked down at him. 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t realize you’d jump that bad” he said, his heart rate through the roof with adrenaline, Jonny in the same boat. 

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have been so distant that close to the edge...” he said, reaching his hands up and rubbing his eyes. When he opened them again it was to a look of concern on Shye’s face, he also realized that he hadn’t moved and he found that he didn’t mind. He pushed those thoughts back though and let out a small laugh to which Shye joined in and finally sat up properly, grabbing Jonny’s hand and pulling him up as well. 

“What were you thinking?” he asked then, reaching behind him and grabbed a bottle of water and handing it to him. 

“The song actually, there was a part I wanted to go back over, I felt like it needed something, but I didn’t want to bring it up until I knew exactly what it was” he said and Shye nodded taking a drink from his own water. 

“I’m sure it’ll come to you...It’s kind of hard to stay consistent with all the interruptions” he said and Jonny nodded at that one. “Oh, this Saturday we’re going to have a little get together at one of the local bars, apparently it’s to celebrate not ripping each other’s throats out because of everything going on” he said with a laugh. 

“Cool, I think Nigel was talking about getting a hotel for everyone again for the weekend as well” added Jonny. 

“That’s good” he said as he looked at his watch. “The power will be back on in a couple minutes, we should get back down there” he said as he stood up and held out his hand for Jonny, who took it and pulled himself up before they both headed back to the main floor. 

 

That Saturday came and everyone was getting ready in their rooms. Jonny had some last minute things to get done and told everyone he’d be there after everything. It took him much longer than he would have like and he rolled in about an hour after everything was going to start. He found the group immediately and headed toward them. An arm was thrown around his shoulders and a drink pushed into his hand. He looked to who it was and saw Paul with a smile on his face. 

“Finally! We thought you were going to duck out! And now Shye will stop moping!” he said as Jonny took a drink. He looked to him confused. “Oh come on! He’s been periodically watching the door for you to walk in! I think someone has a crush!” joked Paul as he finished his drink and dropped his arm from Jonny, giving him a wink before heading off to find another. Jonny didn’t know how to process the information Paul had told him, of course he was ecstatic that it may be true, but he wasn’t going to get his hopes up. He made his way over then to where Shye was, talking with the two brass players though Jonny had no idea what was being said seeing as it was in his native language. Jonny took a seat beside him and he finished his story and turned to him and smiled before throwing an arm around his shoulders. 

“I’m glad you could make it” he said and Jonny smiled at him. 

“Yea, it took longer than I would have liked, but this is a good end to it I think” he said raising his glass and Shye did the same, clinking them together before both of them took a drink. Jonny would get up and make rounds throughout the night but would always gravitate back to Shye periodically and talk with him more. By the end of the night both men were feeling pretty good, both sitting outside now while everyone else was inside still. 

“One more week and then the festival” said Shye. 

“It’s crazy how fast everything has gone” said Jonny, taking a drink from a bottle of some sort of traditional alcohol that was given to the two of them, both past the point of caring how terrible it tasted. Shye took the bottle then and took a swig. “It’s going to suck going back home, well, not entirely but, we don’t have anything planned album wise...Though I’m sure I could find something to keep me busy” said Jonny taking a swig now, knowing that he should probably stop before he gets too drunk, which doesn’t happen often. 

“Yea, it’s almost like this was a vacation and going back to normal life is going to be difficult, we’ll manage though” he said giving Jonny a once over and a smile, Jonny nodded in agreement. 

They had a couple more drinks before they all figured it was time to head back to the hotel though Jonny had other ideas, dragging Shye back to the fort to figure out a song he had in his mind for a bit and wanted an opinion. They got in and Jonny went right for his guitar and turned it on and started to play something while Shye listened, watching every move Jonny made, entranced by the way he played. When he was finished Shye spoke up. 

“Where did you want to put that?” he asked then and Jonny shrugged. 

“I don’t know...It just popped into my head a couple days ago but it finally worked itself out” he said as he turned off the guitar and set it back in it stand. He went to stand up but stumbled a bit, not really realizing how much he had really had until he stopped drinking. Shye was up quickly, arms around him again to stop him from going head first into one of his amps. This brought them closer again, Shey taking all of Jonny’s weight into his body, though it wasn’t too much. Jonny’s arms went around his neck and attempted to right himself but couldn’t figure out how without stepping on instruments. Shye, all the while laughing, managed to maneuver them to where Jonny could finally stand up straight, but still not able to stand on his own without wobbling. 

“You, my friend, have had too much” said Shye and Jonny stopped struggling and just accepted his fate. 

“I wasn’t planning on it” he said, rearranging himself so he was standing beside the other, his arm around Shye’s shoulder still. He reached up and grabbed Jonny’s wrist and put his other hand around his waist and started them off toward their hotel. 

"Wait!! I have another idea...I need your flute!" He said as he tried to turn back. Shye let out a laugh and tried to direct him where he wanted to go. 

"How about you sit down and you tell me what to play" he said as he maneuvered them toward where Shye's equipment was set up. He set Jonny down on one of the amps against the wall and made sure he was staying upright before he turned and grabbed his flute and sat down in front of him. When Jonny saw that he was ready he started to hum a tune but way out of tune, he stopped half way through though and shook his head. 

"I can't...That sounds terrible...Lemme see" he asked and Shye looked him over before handing it over. Jonny took it gingerly and looked it over before putting it to his mouth and trying out all the fingerings, figuring out what sounded like what before he started to play what he was humming. Shye watched his fingers and was impressed with how quickly Jonny had picked it up, it was still sloppy going, but he managed to get the basics and get across what he was thinking. He stopped and handed it back to him. "Something like that" he said as he sat back. 

"That was brilliant...I don't get how you can do that, you have to be an alien or something" he said with a laugh and Jonny joined in. "Though, when your sober enough I'll give you a run down on how to properly play. It was good, but I'm sure you want to learn and ass th to the ever groing list of instruments you can play" he said with a laugh. 

"Yup, straight from Mars, me and Colin...But shhh...No one's supposed to know" he said, putting his finger to his lips and laughing more. At his next comment Jonny nodded. "I would like that actually, it's such a beautiful instrument, and you make it sound amazing" he said as he tried to wink but only half managed. Shye laughed harder and shook his head. He caught his breath and brought the flute to his lips and attempted to play what Jonny had played, of course, his playing was way better and sounded better than when Jonny did it. Jonny's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Yes!" He said, sitting forward again. He played through it a couple times before grabbing a pad and pen and started to write down the notes he had played. When he was done with that he stood up, put his flute away and held his hand out for Jonny, who took it and pulled himself up. Still not being able to walk on his own though they went back to how they were as they made their way to the exit. 

As they walked into the room they kicked off their shoes and Shye lead Jonny to his bed and tried to set him down gently but he lost his footing which caused both men to fall onto the bed, both laughing as they did. They righted themselves and Shye went to get up but found he was stuck by Jonny’s arms going around him and pulling him back. He was shocked at first but didn’t fight it. 

“You should stay” mumbled Jonny and Shye let out a small laugh. 

“If you want” he said as she made himself more comfortable. Shye had to admit, he was starting to form a crush on his friend, but he was too afraid to say anything, but actually laying down with him felt nice. He couldn’t help but think though, if they did start anything they live on two separate continents, would anything between them actually work? He was brought out of his thoughts by Jonny poking him in the cheek. He blinked a couple times and looked down to him. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked. 

“Nothing in particular...Do you need anything?” he asked and Jonny shook his head. “Alright, if you do let me know” he said and Jonny nodded, pulling him closer and tangling their legs together. Shye was a bit taken back but he didn’t try and move, he decide then to watch his friend sleep for a bit, making sure he didn’t need anything before he passed out as well. 

Jonny woke up to a slight weight on one side of his body, confused he opened his eyes and saw Shye, asleep with his head on Jonny’s shoulder, Jonny’s arm behind his head, Shye’s arm slung across his chest. This confused him more before he got scared and wondered if he had tried anything the night before but it all came back to him and he relaxed a bit knowing that all they did was fall asleep. He went to move but all of a sudden felt like he was body slammed by a MAC truck. He let out a groan and brought up his other hand that wasn’t pinned by Shye and grabbed his head. The movement awoke Shye who looked just as confused before things came back to him as well. He sat up a bit, not feeling as terrible as Jonny but still worse for wear. 

“Are you alright?” asked Shye and Jonny shook his head, but he regretted it instantly as it sent a new pain through his head. 

“Aspirin” was all he managed to croak out. Shye got up and went to his bag and pulled out a bottle and then grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to him which Jonny took gladly before laying back down and curling into a ball. Shye sat back onto the bed and rubbed his back. 

“It’ll pass once the medicine kicks in” he said and Jonny groaned. 

“I’m never drinking that much again” he said and Shye laughed. 

“I’m sure everyone else that has been in your shoes made that same promise and broke it not even a week later” 

“I’m serious” he shot back. 

“I’ll hold you to that” he said as he got up and grabbed a bottle of water for himself before joining Jonny back on the bed. 

They stayed like that for a bit longer before Shye decided it was time to get some food into them so he went out and got some street food and brought it back. He came in to see the bed empty but the shower running so he set up the food at the small table in the room and started eating himself. He didn’t have to wait long or Jonny to appear, changed and looking way better than he did that morning. 

“Look who finally decided to get up and be a functioning member of society” He joked and Jonny rolled his eyes, but still smiled. 

“I’m blaming you for this, you should have stopped me” he said as he sat down and looked over his food. 

“I did nothing wrong, you insisted on that last bottle” he said between bites. 

“And you should have told me no” he laughed. 

“You were having too much fun, I wasn’t about to take that from you” he finished and Jonny rolled his eyes again. 

“Whatever....Thanks for the food, by the way, I am starving...Did we even eat anything last night?” he asked as he dug into his food. 

“We did, I don’t know if you did before you got there” 

“And that’s probably why I feel like shit” he said with a small laugh. 

“That I will apologize for, I should have made sure that you had something on your stomach before starting you in on the drinks” he said. 

“Well thank you, for what it’s worth” he said and they both laughed. 

“We sound so domestic, it’s quite comical” joked Shye and Jonny laughed as well, though he couldn’t help but think that he wouldn’t mind any of this in a real setting. They finished their food and gathered their things to head back to the fort and get ready for another week of recording before finishing everything up and playing for the festival at the end of the week. 

That final week seemed to be the smoothest out of all of them, everything was coming together and the power outages were few and far between which was the best. By the end of the week Nigel had everything recorded and someone mixed, he would do the rest when he got back to England and they’d have the record out within the month, which everyone was excited for. The Friday before the festival had everyone playing together and doing run throughs of the songs, trying to get them down wanting everything to be perfect. 

Saturday morning had everyone gathering all of their things and getting them to the place they were to perform that night during the festival. After they had made sure everything was perfect and set for the night the band, Nigel, and Paul decided to enjoy the festival until it was time for them to perform. Jonny and Shye were sitting at one of the many tables, each with random street food in front of them, Jonny wanting to try everything. 

"Where do you put it all?" Asked Shye after taking a bite of their shared food. 

"I honestly have no idea...Colin's the same, our whole family's the same actually...." He said now thinking into it before taking another bite of a veggie burger. 

"Well, I'm jealous" he said with a laugh and Jonny waved his hand in the air. 

"Bull shit. You look amazing and I've seen you put down way more than me these past weeks and still look great" he said with a smile and Shye smiled back at him. 

"Well thank you" he said with a bow of the head. 

As they were eating a person came by with a couple flyers and set them down at the table. Jonny reached over and started to look them over but they were all in Hindi and he couldn't understand any of it. Shye took one and looked it over. 

"What's it say?" Asked Jonny, putting the paper down and looking at him. 

"It's advertising a store that's opening up soon, they're selling things here to see how well it goes over" he said. Jonny nodded then before asking something stupid. 

"Could you read it? I like the way the language sounds and I kinda like the accent" he said with a small smile before he looked down to his food and took a bite. Shye let out a laugh and nodded before reading it aloud. Jonny listened and tried not to show just how much he liked his accent. When he finished he stood up and then sat beside Jonny. He took out a pen and started writing out phonetically what the flyer said. 

"You try" he said and Jonny looked at him like he grew a second head. "Oh come on, I see you mouth along to our songs when we play, you have the gist of it...I want to hear you speak it, please?" He asked and Jonny let out a sigh and looked over the paper a couple times before attempting to speak what was written. He got tripped up on a couple of the words but Shye helped him out when he did. When he finally finished Shye smiled and clapped. "See it wasn't that hard, you sounded great" he said and Jonny shrugged but smiled anyway. They finished up their food and decided to check out the rest of the attractions, all the while Shye is pointing out random objects and saying what they are in Hindi and having Jonny repeat them, he also managed to teach him some common phrases as well. 

By the time it was time for them to perform came around everyone was buzzing with excitement as they waited off to the side of the stage waiting to go on. When they were finally able to go on everyone filed on one at a time, waving to the audience as they passed, the audience going wild as they took their position's. Jonny was the last to come on and he awkwardly waved to everyone before getting ready to play. Shye addressed the audience in his native language and introduced everyone before starting into the first song. The drums had come in a bit too fast because of the excitement but he managed to get them back on track before finishing out the song. The rest of the concert went without a hitch, with Shye stopping every once in a while and addressing the audience again. When they were finished with their last song they all came together at the front and put their arms around each other and bowed a couple times before heading off, their road crew coming on then and clearing their things.


	3. Chapter Three

They all met up at the same bar afterwards but Jonny and Shye decided to not drink much this time around. By the end of the night the two had found themselves back in their hotel room, both sitting on Jonny's bed with both of Shye's flutes, each in one of their hands, both laughing randomly. 

"Are you sure you haven't had too much to drink, you were doing better than this drunk off your ass" joked Shye and Jonny laughed. 

"My inhibitions were lowered, I'm actually quite awkward trying to learn new things...Thus I usually lock myself away until I'm comfortable enough to show everyone else" he said and Shye shook his head. 

"You're too cute sometimes, alright, let's try again, C Major scale, from the top" he said as he lifted the flute to his lips and Jonny did the same, though he could feel a deep blush crawl up his neck. Shye caught this but he didn't say anything as they went through the scale, this time Jonny making it sound good. "There you go! I guess I need to keep complimenting you for you to do any good" he joked and Jonny let out a small laugh and bowed his head to hide behind his hair, absentmindedly pressing random keys of the flute in his hands. Jonny honestly couldn't take any more, it was almost as if he was flirting with him but he really couldn't tell if he was serious or just joking. He got his answer though when he felt the bed dip down more and Shye's hands went to either side of Jonny's head and lifted it before leaning in and kissing him softly. Jonny was surprised but kissed back none the less, reaching a hand up to cup the back of Shye's head. They stayed like that for a couple more seconds before Shye pulled back and smiled. 

"I honestly couldn't resist anymore" he said and Jonny let out a small laugh. 

"I'm glad one of us had the balls to make the first move" he said and Shye shrugged before leaning in again. Jonny took over the kiss and deepened it the first chance he got, sitting up on his knees so he could tilt Shye's head back a bit for easier access before pushing him back onto his back. He pulled away slightly and grabbed both of the flutes and set them gently on the night stand before going back to kissing him. Shye's hands went to Jonny's hips and then ran them up under his shirt and rested his hands on his abs while Jonny's hands went up into his hair. The next thing Jonny knew he was flipped over and both of their shirts were off and he was being pinned by Shye who started to kiss down his neck. Jonny let out a moan and moved his head to the side to give him more access while his hands wandered the expanse of Shye's back. Shye then started moving downward, kissing along the way before stopping right above Jonny's pants. He looked up to him through his hair, waiting for permission and all Jonny could do was nod before his pants were being undone and thrown off to the side along with his underwear. Jonny let out a gasp as the air hit his exposed skin, but that was forgotten when he felt Shye lick a strip up his dick before taking the tip in his mouth and circling it with his tongue, causing Jonny to moan out and buck up a bit, hands fisting in the sheets. He smiled at this and continued further down, taking his time. By the time he managed to take him all in Jonny was trying very hard to not move, almost ripping the sheets with how tight he was holding the sheets. Shye swallowed around him and hummed a bit and that caused Jonny to moan out Shye's name loudly. He then started moving up and down all the while fondling his balls. 

"Oh god" said Jonny, removing one his hands from the sheets and putting on the back Shye's head, tangling his hand in his hair, tugging lightly, causing Shye to let out a moan of his own. After a bit more he pulled back and made his way back up to Jonny's mouth and kissed him. This time Jonny was the one to switch their positions and go straight for his pants, taking them off and throwing them over with his clothes. He reached down and wrapped a hand around his dick and started to stroke slowly while he started working on a mark on Shye's neck, both of them not caring if it's visible the next day. 

"Jonny, please" he asked as he arched up into him. Jonny let out a small laugh and started heading south. His hands went straight to Jonny's hair, always wanting to get his hands on it ever since he first met him. Jonny wasted no time taking him into his mouth, doing exactly as he was asked. Shye's head went back and his mouth dropped open in a silent moan. Jonny kept at it for a little longer before he pulled back. 

"Do you have anything?" He asked and he nodded, pointing to his pants to which Jonny climbed off the bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He looked back and Shye and raised an eyebrow as he smirked. "Expecting something then?" He asked as he climbed back onto the bed and kissed him. 

"I was hoping" he said with a laugh and Jonny shook his head but opened the bottle and put some on his fingers and went back down to his dick and swallowed it again as he pushed in one finger slowly. Shye then let out a moan and bucked up into him as Jonny started to move his finger and his head. When he felt he was ready he added a second finger and started scissoring, preparing him as much as he could. When he was up to three fingers he had Shye writhing and moaning out his name, begging for more. Jonny smirked around his dick and pulled back and leaned up to whisper in his ear. 

"Beg again" he demanded as he bit his earlobe. 

"Please Jonny...I need you in me now" he begged 

"Say it in Hindi" and he did. Jonny felt a shiver go up his spine before he pulled his fingers out and slicked up his dick before lining it up with his opening. He lifted one of his legs a bit and put it around his waist as he started to slowly push in. As he did Jonny heard a string of words in Hindi escape the man's mouth, only catching a few of the words he had heard earlier when he was giving Jonny a rundown of the language. When he was fully in he stopped and held his breath, willing himself to wait as Shye adjusted to him. He heard him mumble something in Hindi and he looked at him, not sure what he had said. 

"Move, please" he said in English now and Jonny let out a small laugh before pulling back a bit and thrust back in, slowly picking up the pace as he went. Jonny looked down to watch the man under him and he was at a loss of breath for a second. Shye's head was thrown back, hair splayed behind him, hands holding onto the bars of the headboard, pushing himself onto Jonny. 

"Oh god" he said as he threw his head back as well, picking up the pace, causing Shye to get louder with his moans, English completely forgotten by this point when he starts rambling and Jonny couldn't help but get more turned on by it. Shye then let go of the headboard and grabbed Jonny by the hips and flipped them over, causing Jonny to go deeper, causing both men to moan out. "You have no idea...How hot you sound right now" Jonny said between mons and breaths, his hands tightening on his hips as he thrust up into him. 

"Is that so?" He said as he leaned down toward his ear and started whispering to him in his native language, all about things that he would want to do to him if they ever got the chance again. Jonny let out a loud moan as his thrust started to become more erratic and Shye had eventually become too much of a mess to string together any sentences, just random words in all the languages he knew. "So close" he managed to get out in English and Jonny switched them again and thrust in a couple more hard times before Shye was screaming out his release, Jonny not far behind with his own scream. 

The two men stayed tangled together, coming down from the high and trying to catch their breaths. 

"Fuck...That was too hot" said Jonny finally and Shye just nodded as Jonny slowly pulled out of him and laid beside him. Shye turned onto his side and pulled Jonny to him. 

"That wasn't a one time thing was it?" Asked Shye then and Jonny shook his head. 

"I would hope not" he said with a smile before leaning in and kissing him. 

"Good, cause I'm not going to be able to watch you perform without thinking of you tonight" he said with a laugh and Jonny shook his head. 

"You have no idea how many times the band has said that it looks like I'm having way too much fun" he said with a laugh. 

"It really does, it should be illegal how much you get into your music" he said and Jonny shrugged. 

"I can't help it how much I get into it" he said with a pout and Shye nudged his head up with his nose and kissed him again. 

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it" he said as he pulled back and Jonny let out a laugh. 

"True" he said as he finally got the energy to get out of the bed and grab a towel and wet it with water from the fridge and proceeded to clean both of them up before pulling the covers up to actually fall asleep. 

They woke up the next morning tangled around each other. 

"Morning" croaked out Jonny, voice sore from how much he used it the night before. They hadn't been asleep more than a couple hours before he was woken up by Shye starting up round two and a bit later round three, which he hadn't done since he was younger. 

"Shubh prabhaat" he said back and Jonny had to stop the shiver. 

"If you don't stop we won't be getting out of bed" he said as he looked at the clock and saw that they had to be up and out in a couple hours to get the fort cleaned up and equipment back into the cars. 

"Sorry" he said as he sat up and stretched. 

"I seriously don't feel like packing everything up" said Jonny sitting up as well and grabbing a bottle of water that was on his bedside and taking a drink before handing it off to Shye, who took it happily and took a couple gulps before handing it back. 

"Yea...When's your plan leave?" He asked. 

"Tomorrow morning at six" he said with a groan "You?" 

" Same, though we're flying two separate ways" he said with a pout and Jonny nodded. 

"I'll definitely be visiting randomly and I'm sure there will be a mini-tour at some point" 

"And I'll do the same, never been in England long enough to explore, you'll have to play tour guide" he said and Jonny laughed. 

"You got it" he said as he finished the water and stood up and started gathering his things and heading to the bathroom, giving Shye a look before he walked in.


End file.
